Molestia
by Yin-Riench
Summary: Porque Tim no tenía la culpa y sólo le había dado lo que se merecía.


N/A: Este fanfic está **basado** en el capítulo 184 del manga. Tienen que tenerlo presente para entender lo que digo aquí.

**Disclaimer:** D Gray-Man no me pertenece, nació de Katsura Hoshino. Tampoco espero obtener dinero al publicar esto, mucho menos si lo publico aquí.

* * *

**Molestia**

Por:_ Yin Riench_

Allen se dirigía a su cuarto con su alma arrastrándose tras de él. Había tenido que entregar su reporte sin terminarlo como era debido y eso era una espinita en su sentido del deber, aunque él mismo se reconocía que no tenía la culpa de no saber el nombre del exorcista de rojo. Incluso Kanda había tenido que dejar el informe a medias por la misma razón.

Ah, estaba cansado de andar por toda el edificio en busca del dichoso nombre. Y aún encima de que nadie sabía nada le habían dicho que era un guardia. Ya, claro, como si alguien que no fuera exorcista pudiera cargarse a un akuma.

—Seguro que recibo alguna reclamación por esto. No quiero tener que enfrentarme con la secretaria de Komui. Su sentido del deber da miedo, ¿verdad, Tim? —habló con su golem, que estaba aleteando a su lado, por encima de su cabeza.

Tim miró a Allen y asintió. En ese momento el exorcista lo miró de reojo y se fijó en él, parecía tener algo en la boca.

—¿Otra vez masticando cosas? Por favor, dime que no es algo que agarraste en la sección científica o nos meteremos en un buen lío —suspiró y cogió a Tim con su mano izquierda—. Abre la boca.

Timcanpy movió suavemente sus alas y su cola mientras se lo pensaba. Una vez que decidió su inocencia en cuanto a su pequeña travesura, obedeció.

Allen quedó desconcertado ante la cosa negra que veía y cuando la retiró del interior de Tim con su otra mano, abrió los ojos de par en par.

Era un golem.

No, no era solamente un golem, era _el golem de Kanda_.

Casi por reflejo apretó la bola dorada que tenía en la mano, casi. A pesar de que estaba destrozado por los dientes de Tim todavía se lo reconocía y Allen aún no se lo creía del todo.

—Tim, ¿por qué tienes al golem de Kanda en la boca?

Tuvo que soltarlo para que se explicara pero la mirada ceñuda y desconfiada, que no enfandada, de Allen le decía a Timcanpy que no intentara escapar o habría consecuencias más graves que un simple apretón. Y por supuesto que se explicó.

Tim no tenía la culpa de que ese golem ordinario le buscara pelea cada vez que Allen y Kanda se cruzaban o tenían que trabajar juntos. Y, de verdad, no era él quien intentaba fastidiarlo. Porque, por Dios, no era él quien se separa de Allen e iba a enviarle miraditas retadoras, olvidándose por completo del deber de un golem personal que, por cierto, era estar al lado de su dueño y ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera. Y eso, en la mayoría de los casos, se traducía como registrar la mayor cantidad de información posible con buena calidad.

Tim se había hartado completamente de ese aparatito típico, negro y redondo. Reconocía que al principio fue una discusión en defensa de sus dueños pero la cosa se fue tornando más y más personal a medida que cruzaban miradas y gestos.

Y por supuesto que le había pegado un mordisco. ¡Él se lo había buscado!

Después de la explicación totalmente gesticulada que sólo Allen podía descifrar con tal precisión, Timcanpy volvió a estar tranquilo y esperó una respuesta por parte del chico. Éste lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrado es una mueca incrédula y analizadora, intentando encontrarle el truco al asunto.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio antes de que Allen diera finalmente un suspiro y volteara su mirada al golem negro que sostenía en la mano derecha.

—Bueno, supongo que tengo que llevarlo al departamento científico a que lo arreglen antes de que Kanda note su ausencia —si es que notaba su ausencia, claro.

Allen dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la sección del departamento científico y justo en ese momento entró en su campo de visión el mencionado exorcista que parecía buscar algo en el techo con la mirada.

Un instante después los ojos de ambos muchachos se encontraron. Allen dibujó una sonrisa torcida y nerviosa por puro instinto. Kanda miró la cosa negra que sostenía en su mano y que no intenta siquiera ocultar. Alzó una ceja al reconocerlo y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Eso de ahí es mi golem, _moyashi_?

Oh, no.

* * *

Siempre recordaré este capítulo. La cara de WTF que me gasté al fijarme en Tim y lo todo lo que me reí por ello.

Gracias por leer~

Edit 23/12/2012: ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? Cada vez que releo mis propios escritos me encuentro con letras y tildes desaparecidas. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dice? No me quejaré si eso es lo único que vais a decirme.


End file.
